It's me, remember!
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: In Sherlock's childhood, he actually made one friend until that friend had to move away. Now he forgotten the good times spent together, will that friend comes back into his life after no seeing each other in years. Will it help in the case Sherlock and John is currently working at? I do not own Sherlock.


"Good God! Won't they just quit!? The young Sherlock grumbled as he hid in dark corner in the school where hardly anyone and even the staff comes. Looking and observing around since a gang of bullies was annoying a lot more than usual.

'Dirty, hardy anyone comes here since of a story of a young girl attacking other students who come here. Good hiding place for peace and quiet.' Walking around to see a sudden piece of paper laying on the ground, picking it up. 'Clean and new.' Looking more closely to see a faint drawing of a cartoon picture.

Suspicious of his surroundings, 'There is no wind strong enough to blow paper today, someone is here.' Turning around to see boxes and pipes oddly stacked, at the far left side of the rubbished was a door knob. 'Strange for a door to be opened from the inside.' The stack of junk was used as an distraction to those who came and quickly fleeing from the scares here.

He slowly opened the door and narrowly went inside, 'Someone need to be slim and around my age or younger. Someone here who possibly created the story...' Smirking with glee, the other children in the school were having a very low IQ and boring. Mycoft was over in high-school while young Sherlock was in primary school. He couldn't wait to go home and continue his experiments.

'Inside is covered in dusted but not too much, no cobwebs and some floor areas are clean.' Closing the door, creating a soft click and now set a new goal of finding a light switch. 'Someone quickly turned off the switch after hear my loud cluttering, it should be beside of the door.'

Suddenly a loud crash happens them finally hearing a voice, "Can you help me please? I know you're there..."

'A girl's voice.' Finally finding the light switch after waving his hands around to it, turning it on to reveal a mountain of books and boxes. "Help me...please..." Coming under of the mountain...

Unusually, Sherlock dashed his way to help the girl by throwing back each book. Soon after all the book covering the poor girl was thrown and tossed. "Thank-you Sherlock..."

"...I don't believe we have met..." Usually the other children called him a freak or a know-it-all and for this kinda of felt unsettling yet nice.

"Oh! Sorry I was just transfer into your class, my name is Lucas." She shyly said,

"I thought Lucas was a boy's name." Sherlock said,

"My family tends to have strange name for their child, my cousin's are River, Asia and Phoenix." Lucas chuckle softly, "You can say I got one of the better names." Rubbing the back of her head. "But yours sounds cute."

The girl in front of him was a year younger, coming from an Asian background. Black hair in a side tail, big brown eyes and a lot shorter.

"If you were in my class, wouldn't I have seen you before?" Sherlock asked, the height difference between him and her is getting pretty distracting.

"But you are late every time in class and I'm the one who comes first to class. Since the teacher never does the roll call so you or anyone never hears of my name and I have a low presence in the room..hehe.." Walking around to the books and start to stack them neatly and Sherlock followed and does the same.

"Still, I would have seen you around here and there."

"That's true but you don't focus what's in the room rather then you focus what's brought up to you although you are too smart for this school and have nothing to do in this school to begin with." Lucas pointed out,

"And how did you come with that up?" Sherlock felt drew in,

"I see everything in the back row, you would know everything and everyone in the class." Lucas doing some hand gestures, Sherlock wanted to test this.

"Then what do you know about me if so."

"Well, you have a dog with its fur on your clothing, it is fairly big and dreams to be a pirate because of of the sight tanning with a faint whit patch on you left eye. Having a older brother, a mathematician mother and reads books that no-one in this school can ever understand in any type of subject." Lucas making her profile on Sherlock,

"That's a nice job but it's mine turn now, you are dreaming to become artist judging with with lead on her right hand as well as that blister on that middle finger and you're right handed. You are too are reading books that no-one in this school understand in your area. The anatomy books stacked there tells, having an elder sibling and you must have created the story of attacking in which it actually happen by you."

"That was awesome!" Lucas screams and hugs Sherlock in surprised, "And you're so cute!" Containing a had grip around the boy and he struggles,

"Can you let go please!" And immediately she let go and furiously said sorry multiple times. The beginning of a new friendship;

* * *

"Sherlock, you should sit in the back-row too since the teacher would easily let you." Lucas casually suggested as she lay on the floor and drew.

"To swap sits with the idiots to sit next to you and?" Sherlock reading his book borrowed from Mycoft.

"And then see everything and everyone closely." Lucas having a smirking crossing her face,

"Seeing every single detail and secret they hide, using that." Sherlock picking up each sentence as if they can read each other's mind.

"Against them! Playing with their emotions is fun~" Saying at the same time in delight,

"Anyway, how is this!" Lucas flipping over a piece of paper, showing a drawing.

"The proportions are off especially the eyes." Sherlock crossing his arms and tilting his head a bit,

"It's an anime drawing..." Lucas pouting, then the bell rings and the two starts to pack up.

* * *

"So you want to swap seats with Matt?" The teacher repeating Sherlock's request

"Yes, he looks that he isn't paying attention." Looking back with Matt sleeping on the desk.

"Alright, Matt!" Matt wakes and, "Swap seats with Sherlock!"

* * *

"Good God, are they really trying." Sherlock mumbled angrily with a hand rest on his cheek,

"Don't worry, the kid in front of you is going to be fun after class today." Lucas whispered, "It's going to kill some of the boredom at least."

"I can't wait to the look on his face." Both Lucas and Sherlock struggle to let their laughter bursting out in the classroom.

* * *

"Don't worry Lucas, we will see each other again soon." Sherlock comforting the crying Lucas, Lucas rush in to hug him.

"But when, I'm going on the other side of the world." Lucas tearfully said, rubbing her red stained eyes.

"Dry your tears." Dragging Lucas to one of those camera house, going inside and Sherlock already paying. Light flashes each time and capturing their picture, their smiling faces.

Having two copies of the long piece of photos, "Here." Giving one to Lucas and keeping one to himself.

Lucas looks down to her photos with Sherlock and starts to cry once more, "Thank-you Sherlock."

* * *

At the airport, Mycoft rode Sherlock and him to see Lucas and her family for the last time.

"Sherlock, can you promise me something?" Lucas spoke,

"What is it then Lucas?"

"Promise me if you pretend to die that you have to tell me!" Having her pinkly in the air and seriously gazed in Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock struggle to let out his laughter,

"Right, right..." Sherlock jokily laughed,

"Promise me, I know what you're capable of!" Puffing her cheeks,

"Okay, I promise if I ever pretend to die in the later that I will tell you, you too." There since that day, they made a promise and swore with their pinky.

"I will come back soon Sherlock!" Giving him another bone-crushing hug,

"Make sure you grow taller!" Sherlock gave her a tooth grin and maybe this was the last time we would see him with that smile.

* * *

Okay, I know that Sherlock is acting a bit OC here but you would think he be a lot nicer who his very first friends. They are very similar to each other, whenever Sherlock was bullied and Lucas comes in and saves the day. But Lucas has to move away to Australia and their last encounter was maybe 15 to 20 years-ish. They never confirmed Sherlock's age...


End file.
